Birthday Wishes
by mlinyaia
Summary: ObiWan's birthday is in 2 days and QuiGon has a special surprise for him but what is it? A mushy story about QuiGon and ObiWan. Complete!


**A.N: **Based on the characters from JA books – a one shot about Obi-Wan turning 14.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or any other things to do with Star Wars; they belong to George Lucas and Jude Watson.

**Birthday Wishes**

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi's 14th Birthday in 2 days. He was not excited he just looked forward to a day of meditation and reflection with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The pair had just returned from a large number of missions and they were exhausted, although Obi-Wan was a little more open about it that his experienced Master was. 'You should get some rest Padawan. We've had a busy time recently, head back to the room and I will see you at the evening meal.'

'Yes Master.' he said obediently and Qui-Gon had to try hard to stifle the chuckle that was trying to emerge, at seeing the relief on Obi-Wan's face. _Yes little one you will get some rest for once._

Obi-Wan went into his room, _Finally a rest, I didn't realise Jedi Masters could work that hard! _He changed into his sleep tunic and collapsed on to his long awaited bed. Sighing he calmed his mind and thought of sleep, soon he was drifting through the land of dreams.

Qui-Gon Jinn had just finished debriefing the Jedi Council on the success of their last mission. He walked graciously and with ease out of the Council Chamber despite his apparent weariness. Something was nagging at him, something important, something to do with Obi-Wan. He stood there for a moment contemplating in his mind what it might be. _Of course! Its Obi-Wan's 14th birthday! _He groaned for him this felt like a special birthday. He wasn't able to fully celebrate his 13th birthday in the proper method because there was not yet a fully trusting Master-Padawan relationship and they were also in the middle of a high-jacking on a hostile planet. Qui-Gon had to make this a special and meaningful birthday this time, not only because he has been alive for 14 years but also because it marked one year of them being in a Master – Padawan relationship together. _I have to make this count! For both of us, we need a break. We need a BREAK! _Qui-Gon was then struck with an idea, he ran back into the Council Chamber, 'Sorry to intrude Masters but I have a request.'

'Rude it is, that barging in you come.' said Master Yoda, 'But listen we will.'

'Thank you. As you know Obi-Wan and me have been busy recently, and what with it being Obi-Wan's birthday I wish to take him on a vacation for a few days to celebrate. Do you give me permission?'

'Good for you both, a break will be. Granted your request is.'

'Thank you.' Qui-Gon ran off to go and find Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had been resting in is room, when he was awoken by the movement of a large number of people past Qui-Gon's and his Quarters. _Argh its time for the evening meal already! _He stood up sighing he only had a few minutes to get himself looking respectable after his long awaited nap. He walked to the refresher and hastily sorted out his tunic. He washed his face and walked out of the door. _I bet Qui-Gon's already there, and he said he would meet me not me meet **him!**_

Obi-Wan walked into the dining hall and was relieved to see that Qui-Gon had not yet arrived. He sat down patiently and ate his small dinner. A few moments later he strode in and sat next to Obi-Wan, a smug but also cautious look on his face which puzzled Obi-Wan.

'Master? Is there something bothering you?'

'No my young Padawan. It's just that we are to leave tomorrow.'

'Another mission?'

'Yes a special mission and I can only brief you on it when we get there. Do you understand?'

'Yes Master, may I ask one question?'

'Of course Obi-Wan, what is it?'

'Will I need any special equipment for this mission?'

'I will sort that out little one; you should go and relax why not go for a swim with Bant, you haven't seen her for a while. Go and get ready and I will take your plate back.'

'Thank you Master.'

Qui-Gon picked up both the plates and purposely walked past the table that Bant, Garen and Reeft were sitting at. 'I need you to keep Obi-Wan busy until later I am planning something for his birthday but it is a surprise. I told him you might go swimming with him.'

'No problem, leave it to us Master Jinn!' Bant said with a smile.

Qui-Gon walked back to their quarters and informed Obi-Wan that Bant was ready to go swimming in the lake with his other friends. He waited a few minutes after Obi-Wan left before he went into his room. Qui-Gon knew that he was invading Obi-Wan's privacy but he knew he would be forgiven once he knew the secret. He picked up some of Obi-Wan's more casual clothes, the ones that were his favourites and bundled them delicately into a bag. He then went and packed his own clothes, enough for 2 days and 2 nights.

Qui-Gon had been waiting for a few minutes when Obi-Wan returned from his swim with Bant. Qui-Gon had hidden his Padawan's clothes and was hoping he didn't find them. 'You should go to sleep now, I am. Its going to be a long day tomorrow.'

'Yes Master. Goodnight.' He walked off rather sluggishly to his refresher to get ready for bed. Qui-Gon stayed up until he was confident that he was settled, then he also withdrew to his bedroom.

The sun was out and shining brightly through the thin curtains in the Jinn-Kenobi Quarters. Obi-Wan was awoken by the sound of his Master making breakfast in the small kitchen. 'Get ready, we leave soon.' Was his Master's greeting to him. 'Good Morning Master' he mumbled in an a small voice. It took them only 40 minutes to get ready and soon they were going to the transport bay to collect a small ship. Qui-Gon loaded their 'equipment' into the small vessel, while Obi-Wan said farewell to his friends once again. He stepped up to the door of the ship and entered, taking a seat in the co-pilots seat next to his Master.

'Do not worry we are only going a short distance, actually we are going to one of the moons of Coruscant. We are needed to look after a small house there and protect it.'

This of course was not totally the truth. Qui-Gon expertly piloted the craft through the busy space lanes and up into the atmosphere. He turned sharply and saw a small moon.

'That is our destination.'

Obi-Wan could make out the surface of the planet. It was not as he expected. Because of the large number of people wishing to travel to Coruscant, the moon had been turned into a place where it could be inhabited. This one was the least populated of the 4 moons of Coruscant. On the surface there were large lakes, big open fields and small villages.

Qui-Gon set the ship down gently on a small landing pad out side a small house. This house was separated from the others and had a vast amount of land and lakes near it. Qui-Gon exited the craft, followed by a rather uneasy Obi-Wan. He took their bags out and walked with them up to the house. He took out the key and opened the door. He placed the bags inside the door, and returned to secure the ship.

'Come on Obi-Wan, we are staying here tonight. Let's get settled.' Through the bond he could feel apprehension coming off of Obi-Wan. He sighed. 'Obi-Wan you know that I am keeping something from you but listen, it is for the best.' He smiled. 'For now just enjoy the scenery and relax.'

They walked into the house and settled in. They each had large and comfortable sleeping quarters and the house was beautiful. 'Say Obi-Wan as we have some time lets take a stroll into the meadows and meditate. What do you say?'

'Sounds like a plan Master.'

They walked out of the side gate into a large open field. The sun was setting and it was casting its dark orange hue all over the tiny moon and its settlements. The walked peacefully through the field until they reached a small river. They took off their outer robes and boots and waded into the river. There was a large rock, big enough for them both to fit on and so they headed out towards it. Qui-Gon heaved himself onto the high rock and helped Obi-Wan onto it. They sat there meditating well into the darkness.

'Come Padawan, let us return and rest.' Obi-Wan nodded and followed as his Master slid off the rock and splashed into the shallow river. _Ouch!_ Thought Qui-Gon as he stepped on something. He looked down, using the Force to intensify his vision in the darkness, he saw a small trickle of his blood flowing down with the current of the river. He lifted his foot, but there was a searing pain. He saw that he had accidentally clipped the edge of a poison eel's tail as he stepped down. Obi-Wan was alerted to the suffering of his Master by the Force.

'Master is something wrong?'

'Not really Obi-Wan, it appears I have been stung in the foot by a poison eel. There is a sharp pain in my foot.'

'I will support you, if that will help.'

'Thank you Padawan.'

They walked back down cautiously to the house, pausing briefly to pick up their boots and robes. Obi-Wan eased Qui-Gon into a cosy looking chair. He pulled out his comlink and contacted the temple, they had both agreed on the journey back hat it was the best thing to do since they did not know how to treat this.

'Hello this is the Jedi Temple, how can I help you?'

'Hello this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can you put me through to the Healing Wing, we have a question for them.'

'Certainly Obi-Wan.'

'Hello this is the Healing Wing how can we help you Obi-Wan?'

'Hello. Qui-Gon has been stung by a poison eel. We are not sure on how to stop the poison. He seems reluctant to come back to the temple.'

'Ok Obi-Wan it is simple to heal. Are you familiar with the dalyonde plant?'

'Yes it is found near to river edges and has large purple leaves.'

'Yes exactly, you need to rub one of the leaves of the plant into the sting site until the area has turned purple with the juices. It is simple enough, is that sufficient information?'

'Yes thank you I will inform you if we have any trouble, we are currently less that an hour away from you.'

He ended the conversation and informed Qui-Gon. He left to go back to the river, he held a glow rod high to get a good scan of the area, using the force to guide him. He searched for 3 hours before returning to his Master empty handed.

'Master I am sorry there are no dalyonde plants nearby. What shall we do?'

'Obi-Wan do not worry I am stopping the poison using the Force as a barrier, if I cannot destroy it during the night or my condition worsens I will allow you to take me back to the Jedi Temple for the treatment. Is that a fair agreement?'

'Yes Master, but now we must rest.' He helped his Master to his room and settled him into his bed. ' This makes a change, normally its you settling me in!' Obi-Wan said with a sympathetic smile. Then he turned and went to his room and slept an uneasy night's sleep.

Obi-Wan awoke and went into Qui-Gon's room to check on him. He was alarmed to see sweat formed on his brow. His Master had a fever and he needed immediate treatment. He woke him and told him that they would return to the Jedi Temple. He looked through the bags Qui-Gon had in his room, trying to see if there was a med-pack or at least a change of clothes for him. He was shocked when he found 2 bags full of his and his Masters recreational clothing. Then the thought dawned on him, _this isn't a mission, this is a vacation. Qui-Gon took me for a special vacation but why its not like my 14th birthday is a meaningful one. But of course, it has been one year since we became a Master-Padawan team. _There was no more time to think, he had to get help for Qui-Gon. He packed all of their items together, then he wrapped Qui-Gon, as best as he could, in a sheet and dragged him delicately over to the waiting ship. He placed him into the co-pilots seat and strapped him in. 'Not long now Master.' He said reassuringly. The next thing he knew he was flying out of the moons artificial atmosphere and returning to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan had contacted the Healers and they were ready waiting at the landing bay.

As Obi-Wan set the ship down, the healers opened the door and lifted Qui-Gon onto the stretcher and injected medicine into him to stabilise him. Then they carried him to the Healing Wing, with Obi-Wan running behind them.

'Where was he stung Obi-Wan?'

'On his left heel.'

The healer injected a purple liquid into Qui-Gon's left foot and waited a few minutes. There was a groan and Qui-Gon opened his eye's. He looked at his apprentice and whispered a few words too him.

'Happy Birthday Padawan. I'm sorry that it is not what we had planned.'

'Its not your fault Master, anyway I realised, it has been one year since we became a team, and at least we are reliving the situation that caused us to be a team.'

Qui-Gon smiled, he knew what Obi-Wan was saying, this was once again another time that Obi-Wan had saved his life, and that was probably a great achievement for him to experience again, even if it was his birthday!

Sorry about how long it was, it was supposed to be a short one off fic but it kinda ended up being a long one. Oh Well! I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review it.


End file.
